Los 7 Pecados Capitales
by Sephiroth Uchiha
Summary: REto: 31 Dìas con Ita-Dei.- Ahora que lo pensaba, había cumplido cada uno de los 7 pecados capitales junto con el, tal vez, con un poco de suerte, se encontrarían una vez más en el infierno. Dìa: 14 de Marzo


Buenas (Tardes, Noches o Días) ya depende de donde estén n.n

Este es mi primer fanfic de itadei, no por eso el único que he escrito, pero hoy respondo al llamado de nuestra querida y muy estimada escritora Derama17, que me hizo el honor de incluirme en su reto, 31 días con Itadei!!!!!

Estoy emocionada y por no decir nerviosa sobre esta historia que escribí, y también debido a mi reciente adición a la escritura les pido no sean muy duros conmigo, me esforcé mucho por escribir este fic, así que espero que lo disfruten tanto o mas que yo!

Declaimer: Naruto no es mío, de lo contrario no seria pobre, y ninguno de sus personajes es mío, por lo que esta historia solo tiene fines… divertidos XDD

Esta historia responde al reto: 31 días con itadei!!!!! Así que comience la historia!!!!

Resumen: Ahora que lo pensaba, había cumplido cada uno de los 7 pecados capitales junto con el, tal vez, con un poco de suerte, se encontrarían una vez más en el infierno.

Nota: se que el orden de los pecados esta al revés (de acuerdo al orden que les dio la Iglesia), pero es que no quise empezar por el primero, ya que lo bueno siempre esta al final.

Día: 14 de Marzo

**Los 7 Pecados Capitales**

**1.- Soberbia**

Tal vez no había sido sacrificio, tal vez solo había sido orgullo, soberbia y prepotencia lo que lo habían empujado a hacer lo que hizo hace tantos años atrás. Al principio no pudo creer que finalmente había tomado la decisión de asesinar a su clan entero, bueno, al menos a casi todos, dejando solo como único superviviente a su hermano menor Sasuke, aunque debía mencionar que este lo odiaba con toda su alma ¡hasta se había ido a entrenar con el asesino del tercer hokage! Debía estar realmente desesperado como para haberse ido con un pervertido así, en fin, cosa de Sasuke.

Lo que el realmente se preguntaba era ¿en qué momento todas sus metas habían pasado a segundo plano en su ordenada y tranquila vida? donde su única preocupación era cuando atraparía a Naruto para llevarlo a akatsuki.

Si, se pregunto, cuando era que todo en su vida había dio un giro de 360 grados. No fue cuando entro a la organización, eso era seguro, entrar a akatsuki era de hecho parte del plan. Tener un compañero de pelea tampoco le importaba mucho, siempre y cuando este no lo molestara con estupideces, creía que Madara había hecho bien su elección para asignarle a Kisame como compañero, ni lo fastidiaba mucho y también era de mucha ayuda a veces, mas de las que el Uchiha le gustaría admitir.

Y aquí era donde todo volvía a empezar. ¿Cuando era que toda esa soberbia, orgullo y demás había sido cambiado, por no decir erradicado? ¿Por qué sus prioridades habían cambiado tanto? No era como si su plan se hubiese ido al olvido, pero… ya no era tanta su prioridad. Ya no quería que el correr de los días fueran tan rápidos como para no poder disfrutar de todos y cada uno de ellos, ahora los maldecía por irse tan rápido, por que cuando deseaba que se desvanecieran como suspiros, estos eran insoportablemente lentos en su andar. Ahora que todo cambiaba, o eso creía, los días no habían hecho otra cosa que ir más rápidos y con ello, empeorar su salud y quitarle momentos preciados.

Dejo de divagar en tantas preguntas volteándose a ver a la figura durmiente a su lado. ¿Sería acaso culpa de la persona que yacía descansando a su lado en aquel momento? ¿Acaso era culpa de ese molesto, irritante, engreído y demasiado hablador rubio de ojos azules?

Si era así, estaba más que agradecido. Si, tal vez, ahora ya no era tan soberbio como antes, pero lo seguía siendo cuando de ese artista se trataba, así que pobre del imbécil que tratara de quitárselo, pensó con arrogancia desbordante, ya que primero se las tendrían que ver con Itachi Uchiha.

Que Madara intentara meter sus narices en este asunto, a ver si se atrevía a tocar al rubio. Después de todo, Madara no era ningún estúpido, sabia cuando era mejor no hacer enfadar a Itachi, sobre todo si se trataba de Deidara; mas le valía a "Tobi" comportarse.

También se lo había hecho saber al rubio, motivo por el cual habían discutido fuertemente. El rubio le dijo que no era de su propiedad ni nada por el estilo, a lo cual el Uchiha le miro con arrogancia, haciéndole saber que si se atrevía a hacer algo que no debía le iba a dejar mas que indispuesto por toda una semana, a lo cual el rubio solo había gruñido y le había gritado con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Anda, pues si ahí estaba toda su jodida soberbia - sonrió con arrogancia - puesta en el rubio artista…

Ya se las pagaría cuando despertara…

Y estaba seguro que al artista no le molestaría tanto.

**2.- Envidia**

Aun no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo aun sintiera envidia por el Uchiha, al menos no después de todo lo que habían pasado, tanto juntos, como cada quien por su cuenta.

Cada vez que recordaba como había ido a parar a los fuertes brazos de Itachi, un fuerte sonrojo se alojaba en sus mejillas sin ninguna intención de quitarse por al menos un par de horas, y es que solo el pensar en aquella vez hacia que todo su mundo se tambaleara por completo, y es que eso si que había valido la pena.

Había ido a la habitación del Uchiha con toda la intención de hacerlo volar en pedazos, pero cual va siendo su sorpresa al percatarse que el Uchiha tenía otra clase de cosas en la cabeza, eso sin dejar fuera el hecho de que terminano de espaldas a la cama con un fuerte Uchiha sobre el, eso si lo que lo había saboreado.

Pero regresando al principio, aun podía recordar como había empezado todo el asunto desde que el Uchiha se presento en su templo a desafiarlo hasta como había terminado él en la cama de Itachi. Algo muy embrolloso, pero a final de cuentas bastante fructífero.

La mayor parte de la envidia se había ido pero, ahí quedaba todavía un poquito, esa que jamás se iba a quitar, y que por el estaba bien, todo debe tener un balance, y eso no debía cambiar nunca, o el Uchiha lo dejaría de lado, y el artista no quería eso, el quería una vida con el dueño de esos ojos que tanto amaba y odiaba a la vez.

**3.- Ira**

Odiaba lo que el Uchiha había hecho, tanto que su ira desbordaba hasta por sus orejas. Realmente no podía creer que el moreno le hubiese ocultado algo tan grande como aquello, pero lo que mas le enfada y le hacia darse de topes contra la pared era que el mismo no se había percatado antes.

¡Era mas que obvio lo que al moreno le pasaba! ¡Si hasta su maestro se dio cuenta! -¡Y nunca le dijo!- Se había llevado el secreto a la tumba, pero lo descubrió después cuando el mismo Itachi le dijo que Sasori si se había percatado de sus síntomas y que le había guardado el secreto, y que hasta él mismo estaba sorprendido por la decisión del marionetista.

Ira, total y puramente ira, y si seguía así, le iría muy mal, se terminaría muriendo de un coraje o algo parecido, y es que el Uchiha tenia una facilidad de hacerlo temblar de rabia que el rubio encontraba muy difícil controlarse; y es que vamos -¡No cualquiera hacia perder al rubio su control- estaba bien que Deidara no fuera la persona mas paciente del planeta, pero, cuando se trataba del moreno, ¡pff! la cosa cambiaba mucho.

Y cuando lo enfrento por fin, el Uchiha no hizo mas que comentarlo, como si hablaran del clima - ¡Es que eso era increíble!- Pensó Deidara… -¿como Itachi hablaba de su enfermedad como si no se tratara de nada en particular, Como si no importara?-

Eso fue el puto colmo pensó Deidara, "que me lo oculte y que ahora hable de eso como si fuera algo natural". Tenia que hacer algo, no podía dejar que su amante muriese así nada más, y cuando así se lo hizo saber, fue entonces cuando la gota derramo el vaso.

Fue en ese momento que Itachi le revelo su plan a Deidara, y fue así como le hizo saber al rubio artista que su hermano menor era primero, segundo y tercero en su lista. Fue ahí donde Deidara supo que no era tan importante en la vida de Itachi como para que este tirara todo por la borda….por él.

Deidara nunca había estado tan enojado en toda su vida… y tampoco tan triste y decepcionado…

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con dolor o tristeza, esto es… Ira… en su estado más puro- y fue así como se pudo calmar un poco.

El Uchiha moriría si, pero a manos de Deidara y no de Sasuke, como se había prometido así mismo.

**4.- Pereza**

Simplemente ya se había cansado, por su parte ya no iba a seguirle el juego al rubio, por mas que lo había tratado de tolerar, simplemente ya no podía. Ya le daba mucha pereza continuar así. ¿A él qué diablos le importaban las apariencias? Hoy les iba a hacer saber a todos los de la organización que Deidara era suyo, total y completamente suyo, ¡y al diablo lo que el artista dijera!

El tenia todo el derecho del mundo para reclamarlo como suyo, suyo y de nadie mas, y ni Madara podía intervenir en aquello, el muy bastardo sabia que le iría muy mal

A lo anterior, pues simplemente ya no iba a dejar que el rubio siguiera con el jueguito de "te odio, no te tolero, muérete y ahí nos vemos" o no señor, eso se iba a acabar muy pronto, tan pronto como sirvieran la cena. Diablos, sabia que el artista se moriría de un coraje, tal y como se lo había gritado la semana pasada, pero mientras no le quitara sus noches de sexo, pues por el moreno estaba bien, sonrió con arrogancia, nunca Deidara se había negado a una noche de buen sexo, sabia por ende que era muy bueno en la cama, así que mientras el rubio no se negara a estar con el, entonces eso quería decir que no tenia ningún problema.

Cuando el rubio decidiera quitarle el sexo, entonces ahí si el moreno tenía que preocuparse, Deidara no hacia las cosas solo por hacerlas, y menos tratándose de algo tan importante como aquello, sabía bien que el rubio tenía un límite, como todos, pensó el moreno, así que por ahora estaba bien.

En cuanto a lo que iba a hacer esta noche, era tan simple y tan sencillo, que al moreno no le tomo ni dos minutos de su tiempo para elaborar su plan para que todos supieran de su relación con el rubio.

Y pobre del idiota que pregunte, volvió a pensar, ya que en ese momento seria reducido a cenizas.

Vio al rubio acercarse a la mesa y como este tenía toda la negra intención de sentarse dos sillas separado de el, pero eso no se lo iba a permitir, apenas el rubio hizo ademán de girar la silla para sentarse, el moreno levanto la mano, jalo del brazo y lo sentó al lado suyo, mirándolo con aquella mirada suya tan matadora y después girándose a mirar a los demás, para ver quien era lo suficientemente valiente, o idiota, como pensó Deidara en ese momento, pero nadie dijo nada, y nadie hizo ademán de decir algo.

Volvió a sonreír con arrogancia, tanto que pensó que le dolería la boca de tanto sonreír, y de besar al rubio al rubio enfrente de todos, pero como había dicho en un principio, le daba pereza seguir con lo mismo, por lo que era bueno haberlo terminado aquella noche, solo faltaba que el rubio le gritara un poco y después, solo después de eso, el podría disfrutar de su noche de sexo caliente.

Si, pensó, la pereza a veces es buena, tanto o mas que la soberbia.

**5.- Avaricia**

Tal vez solo era cosa de su sangre, o tal vez se debiera a lo que su padre le había enseñado, o lo que al final si pudo inculcarle Madara, aunque muy a la fuerza.

No sabía de que se trataba, pero cuando tenia que ver con el rubio artista, entonces, ahí estaba bien seguro que se convertía en el hombre mas avaricioso del planeta, y cuando se trataba de acostarse con el artista, ¡uff, que nadie se metiera!

Rodó los ojos con aburrimiento ¿qué demonios era lo que le pasaba? Cuando se acostaba con el rubio, era como si pudiese hacer todo, todo lo que nunca pensó ni imagino, era como si estar con Deidara le daba fuerzas y a la vez quererlo todo; vida, amor, familia, dinero, el control total del mundo, a no, espera, eso era cosa de Madara jeje.

Pero ya pensándolo bien, todo era culpa del rubio artista de ojos azules. ¡Él y su maldito cuerpo de infarto! Itachi no recordaba ser tan avaricioso antes de conocer a Deidara, y ahora, -bufo con molestia-, al parecer si había cambiado, el rubio le había hecho cambiar, y para bien o para mal, el cambio ya estaba hecho. Y lo peor del caso, si, si había algo peor, es que el rubio ni cuenta se había dado del cambio en su persona.

Eso tal vez era bueno, pensó para si, ya que eso quería decir que el moreno aun podía seguir actuando y nadie se daría cuenta. Bueno eso pensó, hasta que recordó con una sonrisa amarga que el rubio había descubierto el secreto de su enfermedad, ahí fue cuando de verdad temió que el rubio le asesinara de verdad. Después de todo, todos esos años y el nunca le dijo.

El rubio todavía no le perdonaba esa, por más que siguió complaciéndolo en todo, Itachi noto el cambio en seguida, y supo que las cosas entre ellos jamás volverían a ser iguales y que le costaría bastante que el rubio le perdonara. No es que hubiese pedido perdón, pero sabía que el rubio, cuando se ponía en sus moños de ser rencoroso, era mucho más rencoroso de lo que el mismo Itachi podía serlo.

Por que una cosa era guardar rencor como lo hacia él para con Madara y otra muy diferente a lo que sabia Deidara podía llegar a sentir. Después de todo, los primeros meses después de que se conocieron, el rubio (no que lo admitiera delante de el) le había hecho la vida de cuadritos cuanto pudo.

Pero eso no le quitaba que el rubio le pertenecía por derecho, nada ni nadie se lo quitaria, y pobre del que lo intentara, sonrió con mucha más arrogancia que otras veces.

A veces, pensaba Itachi, Deidara se convertía en una droga que lo hacia cometer muchos pecados, entre ellos, por supuesto, la soberbia y la avaricia, no mencionemos los demás.

**6.- Gula**

No sabia lo que era, tal vez era el mismo Itachi, o tal vez era esa jodida comida que se llevaba a la boca. ¡No lo sabía realmente! Pero cada vez que veía al moreno comer dango, algo dentro del artista se encendía.

¿Era acaso que Itachi se comía aquello con soberana alegría y una jodida candencia lo que lo hacia mas irresistible de lo normal?

No lo sabía, y francamente en momentos como aquellos lo único que deseaba era ver a Itachi terminarse el jodido dango, arrastrarlo a alguna habitación (la primera que encontrasen en su camino) ¡y joder con él hasta cansarse!

¡Y era en momentos como aquellos en los cuales francamente no se reconocía! Es decir, vamos tal vez no era el ser mas paciente del mundo, el dios de Hidan lo sabia de sobra, pero algo de autocontrol no era despreciado en momentos como aquel.

Y lo peor del caso, era que el moreno lo sabía ¡Lo sabía de sobra! Y el muy cabrón lo hacia sufrir comiéndose esa cosa con alegría, lentitud y sobre todo, de una manera tan jodidamente sensual, que al rubio le daban ganas de tirársele encima en ese momento e ignorar a cualquiera que estuviera por ahí.

Hasta ese extremo llegaba el artista por el Uchiha, es decir, ¿alguien podía creerlo?

--

Itachi solo veía a Deidara de reojo, sabia perfectamente lo que el comer dango le causaba al artista y por dentro solo podía sonreír del gusto, después de todo, ¿cuantas veces podía sacar de sus casillas al rubio? Itachi había perdido la cuenta, por lo que se dedico a torturar al artista un poco más.

Después, seria él el que le arrastraría fuera de la sala, para satisfacer la necesidad de ambos, por que, siendo franco, comer dango siempre lo dejaba caliente. Y no sabía por que diablos pasaba eso, pero no le daba importancia, no mientras tuviese al artista.

Con arrogancia pintada en el rostro Itachi mira a Deidara y le hizo una seña con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que deseaba salir de ahí y que quería que el rubio le acompañase, lo demás, como dicen es otra historia.

**7.- Lujuria**

Su espalda choco contra la puerta sobre la cual le sostenía el moreno. Decir que no estaba caliente seria mentir vilmente, ya que en aquellos momentos muy apenas podía pensar algo con coherencia, algo que no fuera tenerlo dentro.

Le encantaba estar de aquella forma con el Uchiha, le hacia sentir vivo y con mas inspiración cada día. Y eso, para un artista como él, era más que gratificante.

No sabia que era lo que sentía por el Uchiha, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no era amor, o eso pensaba, o eso quería creer.

Pero en momentos como aquel donde el Uchiha le embestía con fuerza y salvajismo, mirándolo con aquellos ojos de forma salvaje con el sharingan activado, eso le hacía sentirse completo y a gusto consigo mismo.

Y era una reverenda idiotez, se decía una y otra vez, pero era lo que mas le gustaba, la mejor parte de su relación, el momento en el que el moreno le hacia sentir completo. Cuando le poseía, cuerpo, mente, alma, todo.

El moreno exigía y Deidara entregaba, sin reservas, por que el mismo lo sabía. Su vida estaba enlazada a la del Uchiha, y eso, eso era nada mas y nada menos lo que mas miedo le daba, por que el no era un reverendo idiota, sabia que la vida les cobraría con lagrimas de sangre todos y cada uno de sus pecados.

Pero eso ahora no tenia mucha importancia, a Deidara le gustaba olvidarse de todo una vez que el Uchiha le dominaba.

Allí, contra la pared, con el moreno deliciosamente pegado a su cuerpo, sin importar nada, y deseando que el momento fuese eterno, con sus cuerpos y almas desnudas, donde ambos, sobretodo Deidara, podían dejar de fingir que se odiaban o que se detestaban.

Cada respiro, cada latido, cada beso y cada caricia, en donde ambos se perdían por momentos de la realidad y de todo aquello que les rodeaba. Donde Itachi dejaba de ser el asesino de su clan, para solo ser el amante de Deidara. Donde Deidara dejaba de ser el frívolo artista, para ser el amante deseado de Itachi. Ambos deseándose –amándose- mutuamente.

El orgasmo golpeó con fuerza cada uno de sus músculos, mientras se miraban mutuamente, ambos con una sonrisa sincera en sus rostros.

Y si, ambos piensan al mismo tiempo, no importa que el día de mañana mueran, ya que a como ambos ven las cosas, han pecado mas de la cuenta y mas de hasta donde tenían permitido.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, cuando la vida decidiera separarlos, se reencontrarían una vez mas en el infierno, después de todo, solo ellos podían tener el record de pecar con cada uno de los pecados capitales en una semana.

--

Pff, por fin termine!!!!

Espero que les haya agradado tanto como a mí. La verdad es que si batalle mucho con el lime. Tengo otro fic, que voy a adaptar a una nueva versión de mi nueva obsesión (no digo que itadei deje de serlo) jeje, que es de FMA, si a alguien le guste que se este pendiente de mi perfil que pronto (cuando recupere el internet T_T) subiré jajajaja.

Bueno me despido esperando sus criticas jajaja, espero no sean muy duros conmigo, por que como ya dije, soy nueva n.n

Los quiero mil, cuídense y este fic va dedicado a Derama 17, sin ti linda, este fin no seria posible!


End file.
